New Town, New School, New Start
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette and her family has moved town, making Sonette leave her boyfriend, Shadow behind. A new school, Sonic and Sonette now have to face on starting over again. What will happen? Who will they met? And what will happen between Shadow and Sonette? – human Sonic characters, T for later chapters (might change).
1. Chapter 1

A 16 year old girl is in her room, packing her stuff up for the moving truck. She has fair skin, long cobalt blue hair that is pulled up into a pony tail with a purple bow around the hair tie, emerald green eyes and is wearing a purple shirt, denim jeans and black boots. Her name is Sonette. Sonette puts the last few things in the box and taped it up. Her father got a new job in Skymoon so they have to move as soon as they could. She hasn't even told her boyfriend she was moving. He's been away. Sonette sighs. She then heard a knock on her door so she looks back to see her boyfriend, Shadow. He has medium skin, black spiky hair, crimson red eyes and is wearing a black singlet, a black leather jacket, lose jeans, a black belt and black and white sneakers.

"What's going on?" Shadow asks.

"I'm moving Shadow." Sonette replies. "To Skymoon." Sonette adds.

"Skymoon, that's hours away." Shadow said and Sonette sighs as she cross her arms." It will take them roughly 2 days just to get there, her father has already done 3 trips with her mother.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "I tried to call you, but I couldn't get through." Sonette tells him and Shadow walks up to her, grabbing her arms.

"No, you can't leave." Shadow tells her.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes. "I have to." Sonette whispers.

"No, you can live with me." Shadow said.

"I can't Shadow." Sonette said as she place her hand on the back of Shadow's neck. "I love you, but this is goodbye." Sonette tells him, then kiss him on the lips. Shadow lets Sonette go and sighs. "I'll write and we can Skype and visit, I mean the train isn't that much." Sonette tells him.

"Yeah." Shadow whispers. "Here, let me take this out." Shadow said, grabbing a box and Sonette nods as she grabs another box. They walk outside to see Sonette's parents, Jules and Aleena. Jules has fair skin, dark blue hair, emerald green eyes and is wearing a black shirt, jeans, a brown belt and white joggers. Aleena has fair skin, long purple hair, blue eyes and is wearing a white dress, a brown jacket and white shoes.

"Bring them here." Jules said walking to the truck. Sonette sighs as she follows him with Shadow. They hand their box up and Jules pack them. The truck was almost full. They had most of their stuff there, beds, lounge, TV, TV cabinets, cupboards and most of their clothes.

"Sonette." Aleena said.

"I know." Sonette said as Sonic walks out. He has fair skin, cobalt blue hair, emerald green eyes and is wearing a red shirt, jean, a black belt and black skate shoes. Sonic walks over and hands his box to Jules. Sonette heads back to her room and packs what was left with Shadow's help. Once they were done, they walked through the now empty house. "I haven't seen this house empty before." Sonette said.

"I know." Shadow said as they stop in what used to be the lounge room and Shadow pulls Sonette into a kiss. "I'm going to miss you, you change me and for the better." Shadow said.

"I'm going to miss you." Sonette whispers. "We have to leave now." Sonette said and Shadow nods as they walk out. Aleena and Jules then walks out, then closes and locks the door.

"Sonette and I will drop them off before we hit the road." Aleena said, grabbing the keys.

"See you at the motel." Jules said.

"Bye Shadow." Sonette whispers and Shadow kiss Sonette on the cheek, then heads off. Sonette got into the car with Aleena and they head off. They stop at the real estate before they hit the road. Sonette sighs, she hasn't said a word and Aleena was worried.

"I know you will miss Shadow." Aleena said.

"I love him mum." Sonette whispers.

"This moves is hard on both you and Sonic, but we had no choice, with your father's work and him being promoted, they sent him here." Aleena explains.

"I don't like this mum." Sonette admits.

"I know baby." Aleena said and Sonette looks out the window. "I know you don't want to, but think of this as fresh start." Aleena tells her. Sonette closes her eyes.

"I don't want or need a fresh start, I need Shadow." Sonette tells her.

"Sonette, please, this is hard enough for your father and I. We only want the best for you, but sometimes sacrifices are need to be made." Aleena explains and Sonette sighs. She didn't want her mother feel any worse.

"I'm sorry mum, I just hate moving and going so far away." Sonette admits.

"It's ok, try to rest, we have a long drive till we hit the hotel." Aleena tells her. Sonette grabs her sunglasses and turns up the radio. It was going to be a long day. They drove till the night and through most of it till the came to the motel. They pulled up and got a room. They walk into the room and Sonette sighs. Her and Sonic had to share a bed, she didn't really mind.

"Showers and bed." Jules tells them.

"Sonette, do you want to go first?" Sonic asks.

"Please." Sonette replies as she got her new nightgown. She was going to show Shadow, but never got that chance.

"Here you go sweetheart." Aleena said, handing a towel over and Sonette went for a shower. Sonic sighs as he sits on the foot of the bed him and Sonette are sleeping in. Aleena sigh as she sits next to him.

"How are you holding up Sonic?" Aleena asks.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Sonette, I knew she was going to take this whole move bad, but it's worse than I thought. The fact she hasn't been eating much since she found out." Sonic replies.

"Keep a close eye on her for us." Aleena tells him and Sonic nods, he's been looking after Sonette for as long as he can remember, especially since their mother started working 2 years ago. After everyone's shower, they went to bed since they had take-out for dinner. Sonette sighs.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah." Sonic whispers back.

"Do you think Shadow will move on?" Sonette asks softly and Sonic sighs.

"No Sonette, I don't think he will." Sonic replies softly. He then moves closer to Sonette. "Sonette, I'm worried about you." Sonic tells her.

"I know you are." Sonette whispers.

"And with what has happen in the last 2 weeks, I have every right to be worry. You haven't been eating much or sleeping well." Sonic explains.

"Why did dad get transferred?" Sonette asks. "First a promotion and now this." Sonette adds.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wish I could do more." Sonic said.

"I'm tired." Sonette whispers.

"Then sleep, I'm right here." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know Sonic, you have been for as long as I can remember." Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes and Sonic smiles as he closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early morning, they got dress and heads off. Sonette was eating breakfast when she looks at her mother.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Aleena asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Listen mum, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting in the last 2 weeks. It's been silly and childish." Sonette said.

"It's ok sweetheart." Aleena said.

"Not really." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry." Aleena tells her. It was a long trip to their new house and they start unpacking the truck, putting all the boxes in the lounge room. Once everyone was unpack, they had dinner and called it a night. Sonette walks into her new room and sighs. She has purple walls, creamy white carpet, a walk in wardrobe to the left with 3 mirror sliding doors, her desk was to the right and the double bed was right across from the door with a window above it and 2 bedside tables on either side. There was also a lot of boxes.

'I'll unpack tomorrow.' Sonette thought as she gets change and lies down, she didn't need a shower, all she has done was sit in a car. The next morning she got up early and sighs as she starts unpacking. Then Sonic walks in with a plate of pancakes.

"Mum cooked pancakes." Sonic said as he sits the plate down on Sonette's desk with a knife and fork.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette said as she walks over.

"Also remember we have to go shopping today to get our new school uniform." Sonic reminds her.

"Right, I forgot, thanks Sonic." Sonette said.

"Take care sis." Sonic said walking off. Sonette sits down and starts eating when Jules walks in.

"Hey sweetheart." Jules said.

"Hi dad." Sonette said.

"I hope this room will do for you." Jules said.

"It's fine dad, thanks." Sonette tells him.

"Look, I know this move was hard on you, leaving your friends and Shadow behind. I wish I could have said no, but the money is better here." Jules explains.

"I know dad, I was being childish with the way I reacted. Besides, it's not the end of the world." Sonette said and Jules.

"Also, here." Jules said as he pulls some money out and hands it to Sonette. "I gave some to Sonic too, buy something nice while you are out today." Jules tells her.

"Thanks dad." Sonette said standing up and gives Jules a hug. "Love you." Sonette whispers.

"Love you too." Jules said as Sonette lets him go. "Finish breakfast and get ready." Jules tells her as he walks off. Sonette sits down and finish breakfast. She then get dress, now wearing a pink V-necked shirt, a cream white jacket, skinny jeans, a brown belt with a gold buckle and brown boots. She puts the money her father gave her in her pocket, then grabs her plate, knife and fork and runs down stairs.

"Ready?" Aleena asks.

"I am." Sonette replies as she walks into the kitchen and puts her dirty dishes into the sink. She then walks outside and runs to the car with her mother and Sonic. She got into the front as Aleena gets in. Sonic then jumps in the back and they head off.

"I'm in front on the way back." Sonic said.

"Fine." Sonette said. They made it down the street and head to the school uniform shop. When they walk in they saw a teenager behind the counter. He has red hair, violet eyes and is wearing a white shirt, jeans, black joggers and has his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Morning, how may I help you?" he asks.

"Looking for uniform for my children." Aleena replies. "We just moved to town."

"Well welcome. I'm Knuckles by the way." Knuckles introduces "Are you going to Skymoon High or a private school?" Knuckles then asks.

"Skymoon High." Aleena replies.

"Well the uniform for the boys there is a white blouse, a navy blue jacket with a white trip along the edge and collar, a red checked tie, navy blue straight pants, white socks and black leather unclosed shoes. The girls are the same, but they wear a knife pleat skirt and white knee high shocks. There too mannequin over there have them one." Knuckles explains. Sonette looks over and walks over to the one with the female uniform.

"Better than our old uniform." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"The blouses are $28, the pants are $32, the skirts are $33, the ties are $12 and the jackets are $35." Knuckles tells them.

"Never cheap." Aleena said.

"Yeah, I know. I had to buy new uniform this year." Knuckles said. "What year are they in?" Knuckles then asks.

"Year 10." Aleena replies.

"Same year as me." Knuckles said with a chuckle. "Well, do you want to try some on?" Knuckles asks.

"Please." Aleena said and Knuckles walks over.

"Size?" Knuckles asks.

"A 14 for Sonette and a small for Sonic." Aleena said. They tried their uniform one which fit. Aleena brought 6 blouse, 3 each, 3 pants for Sonic, 3 skirts, 4 ties, two each and 2 jackets, one each. They then walk to the counter and Knuckles starts putting them through.

"Ok, all up that is $481." Knuckles said and Aleena paid in cash. "Here's you $19 change and have a lovely day." Knuckles said.

"You too." Alena said, grabbing the bag and hands them to Sonic. The trio then heads off and Sonette sighs. They head off to buy bags, shoes, books and everything else for school. Once they were done, they headed home to start washing. Sonette went to her room and kept unpacking the boxes and organize her room. She grabs her schools shoes and smiles, they were leather shoes with the toes enclosed with a strap on the top of the foot. Sonette puts them on the shoes rack she has. Sh has around 10 pairs of shoes. She turns around as Sonic walks in with a box.

"Hey sis, I found another box that belongs to you." Sonic said as he walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks, I thought I was missing some boxes." Sonette said, grabbing it and sits it on her bed.

"I'm glad you have cheered up." Sonic said.

"I need to grow and stop acting so childish." Sonette said as she kept unpacking.

"Take it easy." Sonic tells her and walks out. Sonette kept working till lunch time, then stops for lunch. She walks down stairs to see 2 strangers. One was an older man, he has brown hair, light blue eyes and is wearing a black suit. The other one was a teenager, a little younger than Sonette, he has yellow hair, sky blue eyes and is wearing a blue shirt, jeans, a black belt and white joggers. Then Jules walks over.

"Sonette, I want you to meet some people." Jules said and Sonette walks to him. "Sonette this is Amadeus Prower and his son, Tails." Jules introduces.

"Hi." Tails said.

"Hi." Sonette said smiling. "Where's mum?" Sonette asks.

"In the kitchen with Sonic." Jules replies.

"Cool." Sonette said walking off and into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you have met Tails and his father." Aleena said.

"Yeah." Sonette said as she starts making herself lunch.

"Don't make a mess." Aleena tells her as she walks off and Tails walks in.

"Hey Tails." Sonic greets.

"Hey." Tails said. "So, um." Tails then said and Sonette chuckles.

"How old are you Tails?" Sonette asks.

"14, I'm going to be in year 8 this year." Tails replies.

"Nice." Sonic said.

"You moved from Rosetown, isn't that a 2 day drive." Tails said.

"It is, it took us 2 weeks to find this place and move in." Sonic explains.

"Wow, how did you cope, leaving your friends behind?" Tails asks.

"Hard." Sonette replies as she walks off with her sandwich. She heads to her room and sits down, she didn't want to think about it. Tails and Sonic then walks in.

"Sorry Sonette, I didn't mean to upset you." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"It's ok Tails, it's just, I left my boyfriend behind. We would have been dating for 2 years." Sonette explains.

"Wow, that must have been hard. I can't imagine leaving my girlfriend." Tails said.

"Who's this girl?" Sonette asks curious.

"Rosie, she's a sweet girl. I have been best friends with her since we were little." Tails replies. "You get to meet her tomorrow." Tails adds.

"I'm looking forward to it." Sonette said.

"Come on Tails." Sonic said and the pair walks off. Sonette sighs as her phone start ringing. She grabs it and smiles, seeing it was Shadow. She then answers it.

"Hello." Sonette said.

"_Hey Sonette." Shadow said._

"I miss you." Sonette whispers.

"_I miss you too." Shadow said. "I have to try to come up next weekend."_

"Promise me you will stay at school." Sonette said.

"_I promise." Shadow said. "I called to check up on you."_

"Well I have my school uniform, met a boy in year name Knuckles and another boy in year 8 name Tails." Sonette explains.

"_You be careful." Shadow said._

"I will Shadow." Sonette said. "I'm eating lunch now, then get back to unpacking boxes." Sonette explains.

"_I'll let you go then, I love you so much." Shadow said._

"I love you too." Sonette said. "Bye." Sonette said.

"_Bye." Shadow said._ Sonette hangs up and sighs as she finished her lunch and unpack the last of her boxes. She then packed her bag for tomorrow, packing 6 books and her pencil case which is full. She then slides her ruler and folder in and sighs as she sits her backpack down and Sonic walks in with her school uniform.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette said, taking the clothes and packs them away, but leaving a set out form tomorrow.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Sonic asks.

"No." Sonette replies.

"It's going to be fine and I'm going to be right there." Sonic tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Cheer up then." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles. "Now come on, we have thing to do." Sonic tells her. Later that night, after dinner, Sonette was getting dress after a shower when Sonic walks in.

"Hey Sonette, have you seen my photo box?" Sonic asks.

"No." Sonette replies. "I thought you brought it up 3 trips ago." Sonette adds.

"So did I." Sonic said. "I'll ask mum." Sonic then said walking off, closing the door behind him and Sonette sighs as she lies down in bed. Her phone the light up so she grabs it to see she got a message. She opens and smiles, it was from Shadow and said night with a love heart. Sonette sent night back with two love hearts and puts her phone back, then lies down and closes her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her alarm and sighs as she turns it off. School. She got up and heads down stairs to see her parents in the kitchen.

"Morning." Aleena greets.

"Morning." Sonette whispers as she got her breakfast and Sonic walks in.

"Frist day of school." Jules said and Sonette sighs as she sits down at the table.

"It's not going to be that bad Sonette." Sonic said.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"You'll make some new friends here sweetheart." Aleena said.

"I know mum." Sonette said. After breakfast, Sonette brushed her teeth and got dressed. Then Sonic walks in, dressed and ready. "I'm a little scared Sonic." Sonette admits.

"I know, but we go each other." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. They pack their lunch and waited by the car for their mother. Aleena walks over and they head off. Sonette takes a deep breath.

"You're going to be fine Sonette." Aleena tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Skymoon was a small, beautiful town. Sonette had a got a good feeling about this town. They made it to the high school and Sonette takes a deep breath as she gets out. She looks at Sonic who smiles. They head into the school and Sonic chuckles. "What?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Sonic replies and Sonette push him.

"I hate you." Sonette said.

"I know." Sonic said smiling. They then saw Knuckles who waves them over. He was with another girl, she has fair skin, long sky blue hair, lust red eyes and is wearing the uniform. Sonic and Sonette walks over.

"Teagan, this is Sonette and Sonic." Knuckles introduces.

"Hey." Teagan said smiling. "And welcome."

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"It's always good to see some fresh faces." Teagan then said. "Come on, we have to join the rest of the group." Teagan said walking off.

"Come on." Knuckles said and the trio follows Teagan. They got their timetable and head off.

"This is going to be fun." Teagan said and Knuckles chuckles.

"If you say so." Knuckles said.

"Don't be so grumpy." Teagan said. "Maybe you shouldn't miss so many days last year, you wouldn't have to repeat." Teagan adds.

"Thanks Teagan." Knuckles said.

"So you had to repeat." Sonette said.

"A lot of things went wrong last year which caused me to miss a lot of days at school." Knuckles explains. "I don't mind."

"Come on." Teagan said and they head off. Sonette sighs as she walks with Teagan. "Are you ok?" Teagan asks.

"Missing my boyfriend." Sonette replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Teagan said. "Must be hard trying to have a long distance relationship." Teagan adds.

"We'll find out." Sonette tells her.

"Don't want to sound negative, but long distance relationships never work out in the end." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "I didn't want to leave."

"No one ever does." Teagan whispers. "I was 8 when I had to move in with my aunt and uncle after my family's death." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"It's ok, I met Knuckles he has been a great friend." Teagan tells her.

"So you aren't dating." Sonette said.

"No, we did at one stage, but it didn't go well so we just went back to friends." Teagan explains and Sonette smiles.

"Been there as well." Sonette admits.

"Haven't we all." Teagan said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"What about that brother of yours, is he taken?" Teagan asks.

"No, his girlfriend, Rouge, broke up with him 3 weeks ago. He took it hard, but I was there." Sonette explains.

"He's lucky to have a sister like you." Teagan said. "Come on, we better head to class." Teagan then said.

"What do we have?" Sonette asks, looking at the timetable.

"We have English and Math." Teagan tells her.

"Oh, ok." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"Come on." Teagan said. They made it to English and sat down. Sonic and Knuckles sat down behind them and Sonette smiles, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. After English and Math, Sonic and Sonette follow Teagan and Knuckles to their spot and to meet their friends. They then saw Tails with another girl his age. She has hot pink hair and green eyes.

"Sonette!" Tails calls and Sonette walks over. "Sonette, this is Rosie, my girlfriend." Tails then introduces.

"It's lovely to meet you." Rosie said putting her hand out and Sonette shakes it.

"Likewise Rosie, great manners." Sonette said and Rosie giggles.

"My mother taught me." Rosie said and Sonette smiles.

"Sonette." Teagan said walking over and grabs Sonette's hand. Sonette was dragged over and saw another girl. She has light pink hair and jade green eyes. "Amy, this is Sonette."

"It's lovely to meet you." Amy said smiling.

"You have rose earrings." Sonette said. "They're pretty."

"Thanks." Amy said. Sonette then sat with Amy, Teagan and Rosie for recess.

"This is so cool, I don't remember the last time we got a new student." Rosie said.

"Really?" Sonette said surprise.

"Yeah, it's been at least 2 years." Teagan tells her. "As you know, Knuckles works at the only uniform shop and the 2 years he has worked there, he has never met new students. Just you and Sonic." Teagan explains.

"Wow." Sonette whispers.

"It's nice having a fresh face around." Amy said and Sonette smiles. After recess, Sonette and Sonic has Geography and IT with Knuckles and Teagan. During Geography, Sonette's phone started vibrating and she grabs it to see Shadow was calling. She rejects the call and sighs as she puts it away.

"What is it?" Teagan asks softly.

"Just, Shadow calling." Sonette whispers.

"Oh." Teagan said and Sonette sighs.

"I'll call him at lunch." Sonette tells her and Teagan nods. Lunch then came, Sonette sat by herself and calls Shadow.

"_Hello." Shadow said._

"Hey Shadow." Sonette said.

"_Oh hey Sonette, why didn't you answer when I called?" Shadow asks._

"I was in class, I'm at school." Sonette tells him.

"_Oh, sorry." Shadow said. "How is your day going?"_

"Great, I made some great friends." Sonette replies. "I miss you." Sonette then whispers.

"_I miss you too, it isn't the same without you. Aleena, Fiona and Scourge miss you too." Shadow tells her._

"Tell them I miss them too" Sonette said.

"_I will." Shadow said._

"I better go." Sonette said, looking at Sonic.

"_Right, I have to go too." Shadow said. "I love you."_

"I love you too." Sonette said. "Bye."

"_Bye." Shadow said._ Sonette hangs up and walks to Sonic.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks.

"Just talking to Shadow." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Sonic said. Sonette sat with Teagan and Amy.

"Are you ok?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Amy said as Rosie joins them.

"Hey Rosie." Teagan greets.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to talk to my teacher." Rosie said.

"Is everything ok?" Amy asks.

"Everything is fine." Rosie replies.

"That's good." Amy said and Sonette yawns, covering her mouth.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Tired are we." Teagan said.

"Didn't sleep well last night." Sonette admits.

"We still have double History to get through." Teagan tells her,

"Great." Sonette whispers. "Make sure I don't fall asleep please." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"Don't worry, I will." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"So how has your first day been?" Amy asks.

"Great." Sonette replies and Teagan smiles.

"I'm glad you had a great day." Teagan said.

"Well I have you to thank." Sonette tells them. "Truth be told, I was a little scared about today." Sonette admits and Teagan chuckles.

"Well you are welcome. I think you are going to have fun here." Teagan tells her.

"I think so too." Sonette said. After lunch they head to History, Sonette couldn't stop smiling. They made it to History and Sonic looks at Sonette.

"Why are you so happy?" Sonic asks.

"Talk to you later." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles. After history, Sonic and Sonette said their goodbyes and head off to find their mother. They found and her and got in the car.

"How was your first day?" Aleena asks as they head home.

"Great." Sonic replies.

"Sonette." Aleena said.

"I had fun." Sonette tells her and Aleena smiles.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Aleena said. They made it home and Sonette lies down on her bed. Sonic then walks in and sits next to her.

"Really." Sonette said, rolling onto her side.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Teagan, Amy and Rosie are really nice." Sonette tells him.

"Tails and Knuckles are cool." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Ok, I was wrong." Sonette said sitting up.

"Maybe a little." Sonic whispers and Sonette pushes him.

"Come on, let's see if we can help mum." Sonic said standing up and helps Sonette up. The pair walks down stairs and helps their mum unpack more boxes and help with dinner. After dinner and shower, Sonette lies down in bed and sighs as she thought of Shadow.

'I have to try to get back there when I can.' Sonette thought.


End file.
